La voix du vent
by Sophia2
Summary: Shino et Kiba sont morts, Hinata a perdu la vue et le Byakugan. Rejetée par sa famille, elle trouvera en Akamaru un ami fidèle... Voici l’histoire de celle qui deviendra la plus célèbre des kunoichis, pour sa grande sagesse et son exceptionnelle beauté.


**La voix du vent**

**L'enterrement, le combat, la décision, le départ – naissance d'une grande kunoichi**

_J'ai adoré écrire cette fic sur Hinata, ce fut vraiment une expérience intéressante. Maintenant, à vous de voir si cela vous plaît... Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Le soleil éclairait faiblement, en ce matin d'automne, la pelouse mouillée de rosée sur laquelle on avait déposé les urnes funéraires de deux êtres chers à une malheureuse jeune fille.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la mémoire immortelle d'Inuzuka Kiba et d'Aburame Shino...

La voix de l'Hokage traversait Hinata mais ne la pénétrait pas. Indifférence ou tristesse, personne n'aurait pu répondre en ce jour funeste. Personne ne savait le secret du cœur blessé d'Hinata.

- Nous leur souhaitons tous le bonheur dans leur future vie, souhaita Tsunade avec une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Puis elle appela Hinata avec une grande douceur. Titubant, se guidant à sa voix, la jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers l'Hokage qui, une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, lui prit la main fermement pour la tirer vers elle.

- Il est maintenant tant pour toi de lâcher les cendres de tes amis, dit Tsunade avec infiniment de gentillesse. C'était leur dernier souhait.

Elle lui mit entre les mains la première urne funéraire. Tremblante, Hinata la saisit et ouvrit le couvercle d'une main. Plongeant son autre main à l'intérieur du récipient, elle attrapa une poignée de cendres qu'elle jeta au vent. Elle sut alors que c'était Shino, au bourdonnement des grillons en plein mois d'octobre.

- Paix à toi, Shino, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'Hokage lui donna alors la seconde urne, celle de Kiba. Hinata sentit sous ses doigts un dessin gravé, mais elle ne sut pas le reconnaître. Un chien, peut-être.

- Paix à toi, Kiba, souhaita t'elle avec émotion.

Et les cendres grisâtres s'envolèrent loin, très loin, vers la forêt. Les chiens du clan Inuzuka aboyèrent brièvement, puis se turent. Mais dans cette courte chanson canine, Hinata ne reconnut pas l'aboiement d'Akamaru.

Hinata entendait des cris et des larmes. « _Un ninja n'est pas censé montrer ses sentiments_ » pensa la jeune fille tout en sentant des larmes brûlantes dévaler son visage.

Cris et larmes. La mère de Kiba, le père de Shino, les aboiements des chiens, le bourdonnement de milliers d'insectes. Cris. La douleur d'une mère, la tristesse d'un père. Larmes. Lamentations de tous.

Cris et larmes.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, brisée de chagrin, déchirée au plus profond d'elle-même. Si seulement elle avait su les défendre, ils seraient encore là. Si elle était morte, elle n'aurait eu aucun regret. Autour d'elle, les pleurs continuaient, mêlés de halètements précipités.

Hinata sentit brusquement quelque chose de mouillé lui toucher la main. Elle entendit un petit « wouf » triste et sut immédiatement qui c'était. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer son chagrin.

- Akamaru, dit-elle en caressant l'épais pelage de l'énorme chien. Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi ! cria t'elle en pleurant devant le mutisme du chien.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un grand coup de langue baveuse sur la joue. Cela voulait tout dire. « _Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu, ce n'est pas de ta faute_ » lui signalait ainsi le grand canidé.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Akamaru, elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, formant une entité resserrée sur un noyau dur, leur douleur commune...

**- - -**

Enfin, Hinata se releva, désorientée. Le chien, sentant la détresse de sa nouvelle maîtresse – car c'est ainsi qu'il la considérait – lui lécha la main, en un geste vain de réconfort. Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur d'énorme chien, toujours sur ses quatre pattes, mais la tête dressée le plus haut possible, pour que la main d'Hinata puisse la toucher et ainsi se guider facilement.

Hinata voulait absolument quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. La mort était présente ici comme nulle part ailleurs. Elle pouvait également percevoir les regards curieux ou compatissants qui la jaugeaient, elle, l'héritière déchue des Hyuga. La seule aveugle du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Oui, elle devait paraître forte.

Très digne dans sa longue robe blanche de deuil, caressant la tête d'Akamaru qui s'efforçait d'accomplir à sa tâche avec brio, elle avança, fendant la foule hurlant et pleurant. Mais au fond de son cœur, la jeune fille d'apparence noble était seulement une petite fille demandant à pouvoir exprimer pleinement sa peine.

--- **Flash back** ---

_- Hinata !_

_La jeune fille déjà aveugle se retourna lentement, tentant de reconnaître cette voix._

_- Père ? Est-ce vous ? demanda t'elle avec hésitation._

_- Oui ! répondit-il avec une impatience non dissimulée. J'aimerais te parler un instant._

_Hinata redoutait cet instant. Elle était rentrée voilà trois jours à Konoha et elle avait gardé le lit tout ce temps, victime d'une forte fièvre et d'une dépression aigue, cependant vite soignée par les bons soins de l'Hokage en personne._

_- J'ai décidé de te bannir du clan, dit brusquement Hiashi._

_Hinata pâlit. Hiashi parut satisfait et continua sur sa lancée, brisant, piétinant le cœur et les sentiments d'Hinata :_

_- Tu ne possèdes plus le Byakugan, tu ne pourras plus jamais être ninja, et de toute façon tu es une bonne à rien... Un mariage coûterait cher pour pas grand-chose. Il est temps pour toi de partir._

_Hinata accusa le coup. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol ciré, ébranlée._

_- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour préparer tes affaires et partir, assena l'homme qui était autrefois son père. Oh, et j'oubliais, interdiction de revoir Neji ou Hanabi._

_Sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant sa pauvre fille dans un état de délabrement nerveux proche de la folie._

_Hanabi jaillit alors de derrière la colonne derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée et enlaça sa sœur avec l'énergie du désespoir. Hinata ne reconnut tout d'abord pas sa petite sœur, puis elle se souvint de son parfum si sauvage et chuchota, anéantie :_

_- Hanabi ?_

_- Ma sœur. Je te jure qu'on se reverra. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Les deux sœurs pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à une vie qu'aucune d'elles n'avait désirée. Hanabi ne voulait pas devenir héritière, Hinata ne voulait pas quitter le foyer de son enfance._

_C'est alors que Neji arriva, et, trouvant les deux jeunes filles sanglotantes, il leur pria de lui expliquer la cause de leur désarroi._

_- Hinata-sama. Que se passe t'il ?_

_N'obtenant pour toute réponse que des pleurs, il se tourna tout naturellement vers Hanabi._

_- Peux-tu me répondre, Hanabi ?_

_- Père... Père... a fait une chose horrible ! pleurnicha Hanabi._

_Intrigué et inquiet, Neji la pressa de questions._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ?_

_- Il m'a bannie du clan, déclara d'une voix morne et sans émotion Hinata. J'ai jusqu'à ce soir pour faire mes valises et m'en aller._

_- C'est sûrement une erreur, protesta Neji avec indignation. Il ne peut pas... Ce n'est pas..._

_Les mots de Neji s'embrouillèrent dans sa colère. Hanabi renifla pitoyablement. Hinata garda le silence. Enfin Neji décida de passer à l'action._

_- Cette injustice ne restera pas impunie... Hinata-sama. Je te le jure..._

_Le soir, après avoir fait ses adieux à Neji et Hanabi, Hinata quitta la maison. Neji aurait voulu être là pour la guider, et avait même insisté, mais Hiashi lui avait formellement interdit. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir._

_Elle erra donc longtemps dans les rues, jusqu'à ce que Naruto, intrigué de la trouver seule à une heure aussi tardive dehors, propose de la raccompagner chez elle. Hinata avait alors éclaté en sanglots et lui avait tout révélé... Naruto, indigné, lui avait promis réparation. Il allait en parler partout, et Hiashi serait condamné. Puis il l'avait serré contre lui avec affection. Elle avait alors rougi violemment, mais ne s'était pas évanouie. Depuis, c'était lui qui l'hébergeait._

--- **Fin du flash back** ---

Hinata avançait toujours, très droite, une main légère posée sur la tête d'Akamaru. La foule s'écartait respectueusement sur son passage. A ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de sa chère maîtresse, Akamaru grognait des avertissements suffisamment convaincants pour les dissuader de tenter l'expérience une nouvelle fois.

**- - -**

Tout à coup, Hinata stoppa sa progression silencieuse et se raidit. Une présence ennemie. Elle pouvait la sentir. La haine qu'elle dégageait était immense. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant ainsi mieux déceler l'intrus.

_POUM._ Une masse qui tombe au sol. Un homme, sans doute, à cause du poids, nota Hinata.

- Hinata ! cria une voix avec hargne.

Son père ! Pourquoi avait-il tant de haine envers elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage qu'elle sentit un sifflement rapide, et quelque chose la frôla. Un kunai ! A côté d'elle, elle entendit Akamaru grogner méchamment et les gens pousser des exclamations de surprise. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le côté et évita ainsi trois autres kunais lancés dans sa direction précise.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhh_. Un autre sifflement.

- Hinata ! hurla Naruto dans la foule.

Il tenta de la rejoindre et d'écarter tout le monde, mais la foule, captivée par le spectacle mortel, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais c'était inutile. De nouveau, Hinata bondit de côté et esquiva les jets mortels d'armes blanches. _Shhhhhhhhhhhh_. Devant elle. Paralysée, elle pensa sa dernière heure arrivée ; jamais elle n'aurait le temps de les éviter, cette fois.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhh_. Derrière elle ! Elle se retourna vivement, mais à sa grande surprise, l'arme lui passa au-dessus de la tête. _CLING !_ L'arme de derrière percuta celle de devant. POUM. Cette fois juste devant elle.

- Tu vas bien, Hinata ? demanda la voix familière de Tenten.

C'était elle qui, indignée que personne ne vienne au secours de la jeune aveugle, avait envoyé un kunai intercepter celui d'Hiashi. Avec réussite.

- Oui, ça peut aller, si on excepte le fait que mon père veuille me tuer... lâcha Hinata avec une ironie mordante.

Surprise chez tout le monde : Hinata avait été en mesure, avec sa seule ouïe, de reconnaître son père.

- Bon, Tenten, on se le fait ? demanda t'elle avec enthousiasme.

Aucune mission ne lui avait été confiée depuis plusieurs semaines et elle mourrait d'envie de se battre, rien que pour oublier ses malheurs.

- Ça va pas non ? répondit Tenten en fronçant les sourcils et en poussant Hinata sur le côté pour éviter une salve de shurikens. Je te rappelle que tu es aveugle !

C'est alors qu'Hiashi, profitant de l'effet de surprise, envoya une nouvelle fournée de shurikens sur Hinata. Tenten poussa un cri de rage et plaça son bras devant la jeune fille. C'est lui qui reçut les shurikens. Il était en sang. Hinata en sentit d'ailleurs l'odeur âcre, sans comprendre d'où elle venait.

Tenten arracha calmement chaque arme de son bras et les jeta à terre. Puis, elle dit calmement :

- Il va s'en mordre les doigts...

**- - -**

Confiant Hinata à la garde vigilante d'Akamaru, elle sortit de sous ses vêtements deux parchemins. Les posant rapidement sur le sol, elle prononça d'une voix claire : « _Soushouryu !_ » Deux dragons de fumée s'élancèrent alors et s'entrelacèrent. Tenten sauta entre eux et commença à décocher ses kunais, shurikens et autres armes. Devenant véritablement maîtresse des dragons, elle tournoya à une vitesse ahurissante et augmenta la quantité d'armes.

En bas, Hiashi préparait sa technique de défense infaillible. Nullement impressionné par la férocité enragée de Tenten, il pensait qu'il était plus que temps d'en finir avec sa fille – sa propre fille !

Tenten envoyait toujours des armes en grande quantité quand soudain...

- _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ ! Le tourbillon divin !

Hiashi tourbillonna sur lui-même, et toutes les armes envoyées par la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha retombèrent avec violence sur le sol.

Tenten retomba au sol et ses yeux, déjà animés par la colère, devinrent de véritables océans de flammes, des brasiers ardents dans lesquels il ne faisait pas bon s'aventurer. Hiashi, amusé, crut bon de lancer un ou deux commentaires bien sentis :

- Alors c'est ça, la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha ? La plus douée au lancer de kunai, celle qui ne manque jamais une cible ?

Dans la foule, il y eut un mouvement de recul instinctif ; les pupilles de Tenten s'étaient durcies, et son expression devenue si sauvage que tous eurent peur. Lee, placé à côté de Naruto, qui tentait toujours, comme les autres amis d'Hinata et de Tenten, de se frayer un chemin, chuchota à son oreille :

- Il ne faut _jamais _mettre en colère Tenten... C'est pas bon du tout...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Naruto, un peu déconnecté du fait qu'il cherchait avant tout un moyen de rejoindre Hinata.

- Oh, tu verras, dit Lee, plus sombre que jamais.

**- - -**

Pendant ce temps, Hinata, terrorisée de tous ces bruits de combat _qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir_ – et c'était là tout le problème – s'était agenouillée à côté d'Akamaru, les bras autour de son cou, attendant la suite. Elle avait bien compris que son père avait mis Tenten dans une colère noire – voir même une rage folle. Mais pour le reste... Elle serai prête à se défendre corps et âme si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

**- - -**

Charge. Rage. Saccage.

Désormais c'est la colère qui guide les actes de Tenten. Colère envers un père mal aimant envers sa propre fille. Mais c'est la haine qui guide ceux d'Hiashi. Haine envers une fille gênante et idiote.

Nuée. Ruée. Coulée.

Tenten envoie, avec son affinité Futon, une puissante rafale de vent qui balaie tout sur son passage. Puis, profitant du désordre et du fait que son adversaire ne la voit pas, elle fonce sur lui. Cependant elle n'aperçoit pas le kunai qui se lève et transperce son bras déjà blessé.

Corps à corps. Cris de douleur. Sentiments amers.

Le sang coule et dévale le bras déchiré de Tenten, mais elle n'en a cure. La bataille continue. Malgré sa blessure dramatique, elle ne faiblira pas. Pour Hinata. Pour une jeune fille qui s'est déjà battue courageusement pour sa vie et qui a tout perdu.

Corps à corps.

Cliquetis de kunais. Halètements de la foule autrefois silencieuse. Cris de surprise et de douleur. Enchaînement de techniques.

Prise. Surprise. Méprise.

Hiashi saisit la gorge de Tenten et serre violemment. La jeune fille étouffe, mais garde néanmoins le silence. Pas de manifestation de faiblesse, ou elle serait réellement faible. Elle tente de frapper l'homme avec ses dernières forces, mais il pare au dernier moment l'assaut... sa propre main tient un kunai... il le dirige vers le cœur de la jeune fille... quand soudain...

- Mon oncle ! Arrêtez !

C'est Neji ! Il a intercepté le bras d'Hiashi et lui a fait lâcher son arme mortelle. Le chef des Hyuga s'insurge :

- Comment ? Toi, Neji, tu te dresses contre moi ?

Il envoie balancer le corps presque inerte de Tenten. Cependant Shikamaru arrive et le réceptionne. Et il n'est pas seul.

Ino, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee. Ils se sont tous frayés un chemin avec grande difficulté dans la foule et viennent prêter main forte aux combattants du côté d'Hinata.

Hiashi, mécontent, active le sceau maudit...

Neji hurle de douleur... la foule retient son souffle.

Corps à corps. A mort.

_CLING._ Un kunai en plein cœur. Il n'a pas vu le coup venir.

_BAM._ Un corps à terre. Celui d'Hiashi. Le traître.

C'est Hinata qui, aux cris de Neji, a réussi à déceler sa cible et a envoyé un kunai. Elle a beau être aveugle, elle reste ninja...

- J'ai tué mon père, murmura t'elle faiblement.

Puis tout devient noir, et elle sombre dans le néant.

**- - -**

Flou. Tout était flou. Elle avait la tête embrumée et les paupières lourdes. Pressée de revoir le monde, elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et ouvrit les yeux.

Contrairement à son attente, elle ne vit rien. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi aveugles, réalisa t'elle avec une déception à la hauteur de son espérance.

- Ah, tu es réveillée ? dit une voix ravie.

- C'est toi, Tenten ? demanda t'elle d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La maîtresse des armes de Konoha eut un soupir.

- J'ai le bras en charpie, figure-toi ! Mais toi, ça va ? demanda t'elle, avec une voix brusquement inquiète.

C'est alors que tout revint à la mémoire d'Hinata : et elle se souvint avoir tué son père.

- Mon Dieu, murmura t'elle avec horreur en retombant sur ses oreillers. Je suis un monstre.

- Mais non, Hinata, répliqua Tenten avec fermeté. Tu as juste défendu ta vie, et sauvé celle de Neji. Sois-en fière.

- Moui... marmonna t-elle, peu convaincue de la véracité des propos de la jeune kunoichi.

Elle retombait dans le monde des rêves quand Tenten s'écria :

- Ah ! J'ai oublié ! Akamaru est là aussi !

- Ah, c'est vrai ? dit Hinata avec joie.

**- - -**

Les jours qui suivirent, Hinata reçut de nombreuses visites. Neji vint la remercier d'avoir sauvé sa vie. Lee lui dit qu'il était en admiration devant sa façon si rapide de combattre. Ino lui offrit de belles fleurs, et bien qu'Hinata ne soit pas en mesure de les voir, elle la remercia chaleureusement. Choji lui apporta un énorme paquet de chips, malgré les recommandations des médecins, et ils rigolèrent beaucoup. Sakura traîna de force Sasuke avec elle et lui demanda de se ménager, de faire bien attention... elle la félicita aussi pour sa précision remarquable. Shikamaru lui expliqua toutes les manières pour s'occuper alors qu'on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ; de ce jour, Hinata s'occupa dès lors avec Tenten à toutes sortes de jeux stupides mais hilarants. Enfin, Naruto vint la voir et ils discutèrent beaucoup, mais plus sérieusement ; il lui proposait d'emménager chez lui. Hinata, touchée de cette proposition, lui dit néanmoins qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Lors de toutes ces visites, Akamaru restait au pied du lit et personne ne pouvait le faire bouger de là. Il ne sortait que quelques fois par jour pour la pause pipi et une infirmière qui l'avait pris en affection le nourrissait.

**- - -**

Lorsque Hinata put sortir de l'hôpital, elle n'avertit personne. Seul son fidèle Akamaru la suivait, sentinelle dévouée. Vêtue d'une longue cape noire munie d'un capuchon, elle passait inaperçue.

Tournant le dos aux bâtiments inhospitaliers, elle remonta légèrement son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Arrivée, elle s'agenouilla face à Akamaru et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Puis elle chuchota :

- Akamaru. Je vais partir. Je ne peux plus rester à Konoha, ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs...

Elle fit une pause et le chien la regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension.

- Akamaru. Tu dois rester ici. Vis ta vie, je vivrai la mienne.

Sur ce, elle sortit un kunai de sa poche, puis un message et cloua le message à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle conclut simplement :

- Adieu.

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir, marchant d'un pas hésitant, le chien hurla à la mort et se précipita à sa suite.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me quitter, c'est ça ? demanda Hinata, songeuse.

Pour toute réponse, une léchouille amicale sur la main. Cela suffit à la jeune fille qui était maintenant fixée.

- Eh bien, dit-elle joyeusement, en route !

Elle ne vit pas les cendres de ses amis morts au combat flotter au vent, légères et invisibles, mêmes pour des yeux normaux... Ils l'accompagneraient partout où elle irait.

**- - -**

La Louve blanche enfonça violemment son arme dans le cou de l'agresseur.

L'homme s'effondra, mort.

La légendaire femme, connue dans tout le pays du feu pour ses talents meurtriers toujours utilisés à bon escient, saisit la main de la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna t'elle, tout en remarquant que l'inconnue possédait un gros chien.

- On m'appelle Louve...

Elle laissa tomber son capuchon, dévoilant un visage fin aux yeux blancs et aveugles, des cheveux de jais longs et soyeux et une beauté à couper le souffle.

- ...mais tu peux m'appeler Hinata.

Sur ce, elle réenfila son capuchon noir, privant la jeune fille de la contemplation de cette sereine magnificence. Et pourtant, elle était si jeune... elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

« _Mais tu peux m'appeler Hinata..._ »

**- - -**

Dix ans.

Cela fait dix ans qu'elle est partie.

Un jeune homme est assis sur un banc de pierre, non loin de la limite du village de Konoha.

Il pleure. Elle est partie et il sait qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Il pleure son amour à peine effleuré, jamais consommé et pour toujours inaccessible.

- Hinata... je t'aimais...

Seule la voix légère du vent lui répond...

**- - -**

_Ah ! Décidément j'apprécie toujours autant les fins tragiques... C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau à écrire ! Vous avez sans doute deviné qui est l'amour d'Hinata ?_

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?_

_Au fait ! Si l'Hokage parle de vie future, c'est parce que les japonais croient en la réincarnation. De plus, Hinata porte une robe de deuil blanche ; c'est la couleur du deuil au Japon (et le rouge c'est le mariage je crois)._


End file.
